Our Dirty Little Secret
by full.of.awesome.ness
Summary: It'll be our dirty little secret." he whispered softly in her ear. Sasusaku. Drabble.
1. Secret, Love

"_Our dirty little secret.."_

*****

* * *

*****

_Ino came to me one morning wanting more than flu medicine._

"Sakura, tell me the truth. Do you ever feel lonely sometimes? I mean, living in that apartment of yours all by yourself with your studies." Ino stared at her oldest best friend.

_What?_

It was an unexpected question, and the pink-haired doctor sneaked a glance at the blonde, but continued writing out a prescription for her patient.

The blonde sneezed and inhaled noisily.

"You know, you're really making me worry. We're both going to be twenty this year and I've been seeing Shikamaru-kun for like, forever. And when was the last time you went out with a guy? Like, two months ago, was it? And that was eating ramen with Naruto!"

"Twenty is still young, pig." remarked Sakura. "And besides, what's wrong with Naruto?"

Ino's face immediately set on '**'** mode and thumped Sakura on the shoulder showing, how serious the situation was.

"Are you sure that there's not some guy in your life that you haven't been telling me about? You know, and he secretly likes you but you're too busy with medical procedures?"

_I am **NOT **an old lonely hag._

Sakura's eyebrows knotted together and her head twisted slowly towards Ino.

"Ino, you're not sensitive to milk are you?"

Silence.

**Glares.**

Ino sneezes.

The blonde frowned. "No, I'm okay with milk."

Sakura scribbled something down on the paper, and checked a few more things on the computer while Ino interrogated her further.

"Is Sasuke still treating you the same? He's still the same since he's come back, right? Extremely hot, but cold-hearted? Sakura, stop writing and look at me."

Ino searched for the answer in Sakura's green eyes as the doctor leisurely looked up.

Sakura tried her best to avoid Ino's gaze.

"I thought you were here for cold medicine, _Pig._" Sakura dangerously spat out the last word.

"Don't change the subject, _Forehead_!" retorted Ino, leaning angrily forward in her seat.

The two stared at each other for a long time, Ino coughing and sneezing madly until Sakura answered almost all too casually, "Sasuke still looks the same. His attitude is still frosty. He's warmed up a bit now though. Smiles more. Or should I say smirks?"

Ino noted the dropped suffix.

"Smiles? You mean while around you?" Ino's eyes started to gleam.

"Not particularly, no.." Sakura brushed off the topic, handing Ino her prescription paper.

Ino took the paper, crossed her arms and pouted. "God, Sakura…"

Whether Ino was trying to hold in another sneeze or was screwing up her nose in thought of Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura couldn't tell.

"Sakura. Prescribe me diet pills. Stupid winter makes me eat more and I'm getting fat."

"Ino. Stop making excuses to stay here longer. Winter persuades us to eat warm meals which contain plenty of carbohydrates, making us feel fuller."

Sakura made a shooing motion, and adjusted her glasses.

Ino stood her ground in the doorway.

"Pffft. What if Shikamaru thinks I've gotten fat though? You don't care about my well-being at allllll! I thought you were a doctor!"

"Ino."

Shikamaru was in the corridor, holding two sweet hot potatoes with an irritated look on his face.

"Are you done screaming? Hey Sakura."

The pinkette nodded in greeting and stood up from her chair to push a complaining Ino out the door.

"Sakura! Always tell me if Sasuke's being a jerk.. more than usual, kays? I'll find you the right guyyyy!"

"Thanks for coming, Ino."

"Don't hesitate! Me and Shika are always here."

"_Ino.._ the potatoes are getting cold." Reminded Shikamaru.

The blond girl sneezed in goodbye and Sakura sighed at her departure.

Sakura ignored the weird looks the rest of the patients in the clinic gave her.

Forcing on an impossible patient smile, she turned towards the rest of the waiting people.

"Alright, who is next?"

***  
*******

* * *

_Sakura opened her door to find Naruto standing in the snow with a bouquet of azaleas, white heathers, ivy and jonquils._

"Naruto?"

The flowers already made her reluctant to invite him in. The Azaleas meant fragile passion; White Heathers supposed wishes will come true, Ivy intended to mean affection and friendship and Jonquils meant sympathy and desire.

"Sakura-chan! I heard that you were having some guy issues so I came to help you!" He was grinning his usual grin and offered the flowers.

Sakura took them gently, taking a step back to let him in.

"Who told you about non-existent issues I'm having?"

"Oh um.. no one. I just figured it out!"

"Narut-"

"Sakura! Don't tell me you live in this apartment all by yourself!"

"Yes, but-"

"It must be lonely. You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

He stared at her with wide blue eyes.

"No.. I don't.. Do you want some coffee?"

"You don't drink coffee with any other guys do you?"

Sakura scowled at him. "Okay, now you're acting just like Ino."

Naruto's face looked terrified like he'd just been busted. "No-.. no I'm not."

The pinkette jumped on him, pinching his ear painfully. "Yes you are! She put you up to investigate me didn't she?!"

Naruto squealed. "Ow ow. Yes! Yes she did! Now let gooo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura let go, sighing and scooping Naruto's hand into hers.

"Why are you all so worried about my loneliness? I'm fine."

Naruto sooked and rubbed his ear. "We're you're friends Sakura-chan. We have to worry."

Sakura gave him a loving smile.

"You don't have to worry about me."

*****

* * *

*****

_"You be careful in that snow, Sakura-san."_

_"Yes, good-bye."_

Sakura slipped on her coat and beanie, wrapping her scarf around her neck as she left the delightful warmth of the hospital. Trudging through the snow, she stuffed her ice-cold hands into the bottom of her jacket-pockets.

"Damn this cold winter." She muttered, adjusting her scarf to cover her mouth.

"Hn." Came a whisper in her ear from behind.

Whipping her head around, Sakura's bright green orbs sparkled.

**"Sasuke-kun!"**

Sasuke was too gorgeous for words. Dressed in white and grey, his messy black hair was blowing in the wind. Nose and cheeks were tinted pink from the cold. The red scarf Sakura had knitted for him last Christmas was slung around his pale neck.

"Shikamaru and dobe told me that Ino asked you about us."

"Heh, yes. She came asking for cold medicine and was scared of me becoming a lonely old hermit." Sakura smiled, despite the harsh wind stinging her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at this, making him more irresistible.

"She set up Naruto to ask me too. Didn't go too well."

Sasuke leaned closely into Sakura. "But you didn't tell them about us?" he whispered softly into her ear.

_The pink-haired girl struggled to control the crazy beat of her heart._

"No.. I didn't." gulped Sakura, resting her head into Sasuke's chest.

His arms wrapped around her, engulfing her with pleasant warmth.

"Good. It'll be our dirty little secret."

* * *

**Oh yeah. Fluffiness ;D**

**I just realised how long it was when I edited xDD  
You know, the title of this makes you think of something bad... or is that just me?! **dot dot dot ^^"

**Anyways, I wrote this whole thing last night in a totally dead hour, so don't blame me if it sucks.  
Had the urge to write this after reading the glorious NejiTen fic '**Little Miss Unforgettable**'. ---- :D .net/s/4684778/1/Little_Miss_Unforgettable****  
I swear I haven't read delicious cute fluff like that in** _more than a lifetime!_  
I'm practicing writing one-shots as best I can!!  
**I fear this might not be liked, because I read something smiliar to this once..** _where Ino was worried for Sakura and Sasuke. They were a couple but didn't show signs of public affection._** It was something among the lines of that... .**

I remembered the song 'Dirty Little Secret**' by the American Rejects. Just wanted to use an EPIC ending line...  
**_(Turned out to be EPIC FAIL though ..)_

**Reviews shall be loved dearly. 3  
Critiquing needed. :D  
Thank you. ***throws lollies to readers*


	2. Pressure, Honey

_Karin doesn't know.._

_So don't tell her.._

_*__* _

* * *

**That sweet pink hair turned to red.**

**And those pretty jade eyes changed into crimson with those ugly black glasses.**

"Sasuke-kun.. what's wrong?" she cooed, peering up at him with _that_ gaze from under her glasses.

_Sasuke never liked the colour __red__. _

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, shifting from the uncomfortable hold Karin had on his arm.

"It is _not _nothing. You usually say at least five 'Hns' when we're together for a whole day. You've said less than that today."

_It.. kinda creeped Sasuke out that she took note of that kind of stuff. _

"Hn. Sick." He sniffed in a manly way, avoiding Karin's cunning eyes.

She was blushing. "Hmm? I.. guess you could hold me.. then.. you'll keep warm."

Her cheeks were flushed, a pale shade of pink.

_He was a sucker for the colour pink. _

Karin smiled, making Sasuke's stomach knot in an unpleasant way.

"It's okay. Even though we're in public, people wouldn't notice us." Her voice was seductive and persuasive.

He allowed her to snuggle sideways into his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her musky perfume emanating from her hair suffocated him.

Sasuke thought of snow instead of the city street, remembered pink instead of red and cherry blossoms instead of roses.

_Roses which had prickly thorns on them._

Karin giggled, and ignored the looks the surrounding people gave them.

"_Oh my god.. is that __the__ Sasuke Uchiha?!"_

"_And that's girlfriend!" _

"_Crap.. she's pretty."_

"_I wish I was Uchiha-sama's girlfriend!" _

Sasuke closed his eyes and walked faster, hoping to get home as soon as possible. The attention and guilt rising up in his throat was starting to bother him.

"Sasuke-kun?! And…"

Sasuke realised they had stopped walking. He opened his eyes to see Ino and Shikamaru standing in front of him, holding hands and ignoring the people rushing past them.

Ino and her boyfriend were both eyeing Sasuke's hold on Karin's waist.

"Sasuke.. _kun?_" muttered Karin, glancing up into Sasuke's black eyes.

Shikamaru nudged his girlfriend. "Oh, right! Sorry.. Such a habit!" the blonde gave them an apologetic smile, and went on. "Nice to see you, _Sasuke_."

Everyone looked at him to see his reaction. He grunted and nodded.

"Ino. Shikamaru, this is Karin."

Karin stepped forward, grabbing her boyfriend's mittened hand, noting the loose information.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke's girlfriend."

"Eh?!"

Ino ogled at the couple before her, Shikamaru trying to tone down his shock.

"You serious?"

"Hn."

"What about Sakura?" asked Ino.

Karin narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "What about her?" she scorned at Ino.

_Oh shit._

The blonde hesitated, as Shikamaru took over.

"Nothing. Ino just wanted to say that Sakura became a doctor recently. Sasuke should go and congratulate her."

Ino nodded, even though this wasn't even remotely close to what she was implying.

Karin glared doubtfully at her and opened her mouth to speak back.

"_Excuse me,_ but it didn't look like-"

"Well, nice meeting you Sasuke-ku-.. and your _girlfriend_.. Hope you um.. take care. We should get going, Shika." Ino slinked away, pulling her partner with her.

Shikamaru pretended not to see Karin's bloodthirsty expression. "Yeah. Let's go."

Sasuke strolled on, a furious Karin Karin trailing beside him.

"What the hell was that all about, Sasuke-kun?!"

"What was what?

"_That_! That Sakura girl. She an ex.. or something?" Despite the glare that she sent him, Sasuke could clearly see that tiger gleam in her ruby red eyes.

Sasuke had to pick his words carefully and precisely. He had to think of something to say that would keep his pride and dignity, and fast.

"No." he said slowly. "Bitchy fan girl."

Her lips started to curve into a smile. "So you don't care about her?"

Sasuke paused again, selecting his words.

"I don't give a shit. She.. can go die."

A victorious grin appeared on Karin's lips while Sasuke gulped down the taste of guilt that swished on his tongue.

"That's nice to hear, Sasuke-kun." She kissed him, soft lips and all.

_Have you no shame, woman? No.. I am the one filled with lies and disgrace._

He dared not to look into her eyes the rest of the way home, afraid that those sly red eyes would remind him, or turn into those green eyes he loved.

Karin thought nothing of it, happy that Sasuke's mind was presumably about her all the time.

They were both in their own worlds that they didn't notice a blonde-haired person watching them suspiciously on the train ride home.

*

* * *

*

_She was breath-taking. _

_Pink bangs clipped up away from her face with reading glasses perched on her nose. Her little figure was dressed in a lacy white dress, a dark blue cardigan worn over the top. _

_She seemed so innocent, reading her book in the autumn weather._

"Sakura."

The pinkette looked up from the book she was reading, into the smouldering black eyes of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.." Her features softened, her face beautiful and glowing in the afternoon sun.

_What was left of his heart ached._

"I heard that you've become a doctor recently. I'm surprised that Naruto or Ino haven't thrown a congratulations party yet." He smirked, sitting down next to Sakura.

She smiled and moved her book and dress for room. "They're too worried about me at the moment. I swear, they think if I can't match up with you, then it's Lee."

Sasuke sneered. "You haven't told anyone about us, have you Sakura?"

"Oh no, of course not. Just because they're paired up now, they think that I should find someone too." Sakura sighed, and flipped through her book.

"What were you reading?"

"Bokura Ga Ita .. translates to We Were There. It's really sad. This guy gets cheated on and his girlfriend died, but he still cheats on his new girlfriend."

She showed him the cover, a boy and girl smiling on the front together.

"Does the new girlfriend know that he cheats?" Sasuke didn't look her in the eye.

"Nope. I feel sorry for her. If I was him, I'd tell her .. instead of leading her blindly like this. It's so sad."

_That hurt._

He stared at the hard ground. "But he loves her. That's why he won't tell her."

"Then why did he cheat on her in the first place?! It's **stupid**.. don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

Her naive green eyes didn't pressure him, but he felt so anyway.

"Yeah. A guy like that doesn't deserve her."

Sakura beamed, and rested her head on his shoulder. He was warm.

"This is nice, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed, leaning his head into her pale hair and whispered.

"I don't deserve you Sakura. But you're still my dirty little secret."

* * *

**Oh yeah, mans :D  
Urghh.. how long has it been since my last update? DD: Btw, this chapter sucks. Sorry ^-^"**

**Well, you can't blame me .. I have 2138403947 reasons why I didn't start writing this until today.  
Assignments+SocialLife+Anime+Manga+Family. Basically.  
Erm.. I think this will go on with another chapter, maybe. I intended this to be a one-shot D: **

**I love my readers 3 If I had floppy magical arms and was rich, I'd give you all a big hug and chocolate ;D **


	3. Insecurities, Darling

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
_

_*_

* * *

_*_

_I see the blue in your eyes  
__Baby what are you hiding?_

_  
_"Sasuke-kuuunn."

I hated cooing to him like this, but it always got his attention. Plus, I was tried and bored from doing all this spring cleaning.

"Hn?" He turned, his smouldering black eyes trying to hide something. I felt my red eyes narrow in suspicion.

Sasuke sighed, stuffed something red into a black garbage bag and crawled over to where I sat.

"What do you need, Karin?" he spoke, looking deeply into my eyes and breathing softly on my face.

_I need you to love me…_

Noticing his foot that was slowly pushing the garbage bag away from my view, I replied. "What is that?"

His face hardened. "What is what?"

"That. _That. _Near your foot."

He pulled the bag over, and shoved it at me.  
"Rubbish bag."

Then, sneaking a quick glance at me – his expression contorting slightly, he stood up and made his way down the hallway.

"Where are you-?" I called.

"Bathroom, Karin."

That's wrong. Sasuke-kun never goes leaves a guest alone in the house, even to go the toilet. I did nothing, but listen to the sound of a door closing and a sudden sound of music scared me.

**!~** **10% luck, 20% skill, 15 percent concentrated power of will, ****5% pleasure, 15% pain, 100% reason to remember the name. ~! **

On the screen flashed the person calling, a person which I did NOT want to think or hear about ever again since _then_. Hearing about it from that yuck Ino – blonde chick and her loser boyfriend.

"_What the hell was that all about, Sasuke-kun?!" I demanded. _

_He looked at me and answered all too nonchalantly. "What was what?_

"_That__! That Sakura girl. She an ex.. or something?" I could feel the gleam of suspicion rise in my body._

_There was a pause._

"_No." he said slowly. "Bitchy fan girl."_

_My lips started to curve into a smile. "So you don't care about her?"_

_Sasuke paused again, selecting his words._

"_I don't give a shit. She.. can go die."_

**[5 miscalls from Cherry Blossom]**

You have a new message from Cherry Blossom.

Reply To: Sasuke-kun

LOL. Thank you ^^  
Say – what do you want 4 your bday?  
And.. are you coming festival?

Love you lots xoxo.

**I knew it. **

**Sakura Haruno.**

_*_

_

* * *

_

_*_

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
_

**Reply To:** Cherry Blossom  
**From:** Sasuke

It`s OK -Don`t need anything for my birthday. She is enough.  
Naw.

**Reply To:** Sasuke-kun  
**From:** Sakura-chan

Oh? Come with me, Sasu-chan!  
It`ll be oodles of fun.. gosh, I did not just say that.. it sounded lame! ^-^"  
Love oxoxo.

**Reply To:** Sakura  
**From:** Sasuke

Sure. Don`t kill your glow stick again hn.  
Back to you ox.

**Reply To:** Sasu-gay  
**From:** Sakura-chan

Gah! It was only that one time. .  
No more love!

...

oxox.

**Reply To:** Cherry Blossom  
**From:** Sasuke

Change of plans. I`m going with her, Sakura.

**Reply To:** Sasuke  
**From:** Sakura-chan

Oh. How about the second night of the fest?  
Love you like pineapples oxox.

**Reply To:** Cherry Blossom  
**From:** Sasuke

Booked too.  
Pineapples are gross.

**Reply To:** Uchiha-face  
**From:** Sakura-chan

Right. You`re not free AT ALL, Mr Popular?  
Better than your tomatoes!

**Reply To:** Sakura  
**From:** Sasuke

Hn. You know I`ll make time for you, Haruno.  
Love you likes tomatoes xo.

**Reply To:** Sasuke-kun  
**From:** Sakura-chan

Ohhh thank you? ^^  
Tomatoes are good. xoxo

**Reply To:** Cherry Blossom  
**From:** Sasuke

Stuck. Spending time with her, Sakura.

**Reply To:** Fag-suke  
**From:** Sakura

That sucks.

You suck.

**Reply To:** Cherry Blossom  
**From:** Sasuke

Hn.  
Not as much as you.

"Who're you texting, Karin?" came the low voice of Sasuke-kun, his eyes slightly seemed to be interested in my mid-texting.

This was ironic really, given that he never payed attention to me for the past few days already – not since I found out _'Cherry Blossom'_ was calling and texting my boyfriend 24/7 anyway.

I met his hollowed gaze, clicked the **SEND** button and slipped his phone back into his hands – before making sure that I had emptied all the messages I sent, of course.

"It was Suigetsu, darling." I replied, smiling.

I swore I saw something, a little flicker of doubt or suspicion – any kind of that emotion appear on Sasuke's face. But if there was something, it vanished the moment I blinked.

"Karin." He called. "Would you ever lie -?"

_**Knock Knock.**_

"I'll get it." Sasuke muttered, leaving me on the white couch. He opened to door to find Suigetsu standing there in the rain, a pissed off look spread across his face.

"Why didn't you read my text Karin? Shit, I'm all soaked."

I pretended not to notice the burning glance Sasuke sent my way and sent Suigetsu a glare. "What are you talking about, you douche?"

"Duh. You haven`t replied to my texts since last week."

Sasuke just turned to me and I felt like I was frozen, cold and hard and still. "I don't lie to you, Sasuke-kun." I said simply.

_Only to keep you with me... _

*

* * *

*

_I catch a glimspe of the truth_

_And it don't look good, no_

"What are you wearing, Karin?" Suigetsu asked while fanning himself with those round plastic fans.

"What do you mean, Suigetsu?" I scowled. I was only wearing that oh-so divine silk kimono I had stashed up for this festival.

Only with, a few alterations of course.

"Seriously. That skimpy number is more sluttier than your normal clothes." he remarked, ignoring the wolf whistles from some of the guys walking past us.

"It's better than anything you've ever worn." I scoffed, and glared at the annoying Suigetsu.

Karin still couldn't get why Sasuke declined going to the festival, when he could be with her. And she thought her outfit wasn`t so bad.  
Really, all she donned was some long black socks, had the hem shortened to her thighs and added some lace to the cuffs. Also her usual thick-rimmed glasses were replaced by thin office-like ones which highlighted her eyes.

All Suigetsu was wearing was ugly grey skinnies, a purple hoodie and thongs. And here he was, talking bad about her outfit.

"So your boyfriend's not here to see your .." Suigetsu raised his eyebrows.

Karin`s nose twitched. "Shut up. He said he's not coming."

"Really? I saw him pass just before."

Her red eyes seemed to almost burn up in flames. "What. White. Boy."

Suigetsu shrugged and pointed his fan towards the left, where all the rides and games were. "He was there, I`m serious."

"Sasuke doesn`t lie." she sneered, walking in the pointed direction. He grabbed her arm.

"Only to you, babe. Only to you."

She saw the way he looked into her eyes. And he saw the way she looked at him.

They both didn`t like it.

"Eugh. Whatever Suigetsu." she remarked, roughly pulling her arm from his grasp. And with one last rolling of her eyes, she was off to find her Sasuke. But not before Suigetsu smirked and hit her behind with his fan, though. Watching her departing back, Suigetsu sighed and shook his head.

"I'm falling for you Karin. Now I have to save you from drowning." he muttered. "Damn I'm getting into deep shit."

*****

"Loudmouth- I mean, Naruto.. isn`t it?" asked Karin, waving to a noisy blonde guy who was just about to pour ice down some other guy's pants.

"Huh? Oh- yeah. God, wait- Karin?!" Naruto dropped the ice, blue eyes wide. "Um.. Wassup?" he asked unsurely.

She felt wary of his reaction. "Where's Sasuke-kun? I know he's here, even though he said he wouldn`t be."

He eyed her, slowly looking at his friends. "Eh, Teme? - He isn't here. Well, I haven`t seen him."

She narrowed her eyes. "Look, don`t lie to me. I know he`s-"

"Karin."

It was that Ino girl that spoke, and her so-called boyfriend who was shaking ice from his pants. "We haven`t seen Sasuke-kun- I mean Sasuke, all night. Leave Naruto alone."

Karin cast her red eyes down. "Right, sorry."

She sighed and started to walk away...

Before bumping into some guy.

"Excuse me." said the low monotone, which sounded _exactly_ like Sasuke.  
Karin rubbed her eyes and heard gasps, looking up to see that the guy **was** Sasuke.

Who was holding hands a pink-haired girl.

And that girl was staring at Karin with wide green eyes, her hand tightening around Sasuke-kun's.

"Sasuke-kun?!" I say exasperatedly.

"With Sakura-chan!" chimes that idiot Naruto.

"Karin..." says Sasuke disbelievingly.

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?..._

* * *

**OH DAMN. Cliff-hanger? :)**

**Yeah, UGH. SORRY... This chapter is really messy. It was absolute HELL writing this one.. maybe it's because I kept on shifting ideas around, re-writing paragraphs 5209574 million times and procrastinating TO THE MAX. **

**The fact that I've been able to get this far on this story amazes me to no end, seriously. Some of my writing style has changed, that might be bad for the fic.. ****I really fear that the next (possibly last) chapter will fit together even worse D: But please bear with me :)**

*** Note to readers: Thank you to my readers and reviwers out there! Love, dudes. Love 3 I swear, I absolutely treasure your reviews and ideas.  
****[AM NOOB WRITER SO IS STOKED BY ANY KIND OF SUPPORT :D] **

**Disclaimers: Songs belong to the rightful owners and creators.  
****Scotty Doesn`t Know -  
****Remember the name – Fort Minor  
****You Don`t Love Me - Stephanie Mcintosh  
****Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects **


End file.
